Funny Days
by MinakoChibi
Summary: A vida de Matt e Mello na Wammy's House :D Shounen Ai/ Yaoi MattxMello. CAP. 2 ON 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... Eu não sabia que titulo colocar... Bom, inicialmente é para ser yaoi. **

**Entendeu? É YAOI ENTÃO. **

**Se não gosta... bem, você já sabe o resto D  
**

**Death Note não me pertence. Mas daqui há alguns dias, o Matt vai me pertencer. :) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Funny Days**

Era um dia muito quente, bonito e claro no orfanato Wammy's House. Os garotos, menos o Near, estavam jogando futebol no campinho.

Matt, um garoto ruivo, de aproximadamente 13 anos, parou de jogar futebol e deitou-se em baixo de uma árvore e começou a jogar o seu PSP. Estava um calor de 35º e ele usava uma blusa de manga comprida listrada com uma calça jeans e um All Star, ele não tinha noção de temperatura.

Mello, seu melhor amigo, foi até ele, para perguntar o que aconteceu.

Mello: O que aconteceu? ( N/A: ¬¬)

Mello era um garoto da mesma idade de Matt, tinha um corte de ' eu sou fãzão da Madonna ', usava calças largas pretas e uma camiseta regata azul.

Matt: Tá todo mundo suado lá embaixo...

Mello: - se senta do lado de Matt – Ah, como se você também não tivesse suado, embaixo dessa blusa de manga comprida.

Matt: - olha para Mello – Você quer que eu tire? – Sorri-

Mello: - fica vermelhinho – N-não ¬¬ eu só tava fazendo um comentário.

Matt: Sei... – olha para o jogo de novo –

Mello: Hey, vamos lá dentro jogar Mortal Kombat?

Matt: Nem tem mais graça jogar contigo, eu sempre ganho ¬¬

Mello: Ahh Matt, qual é?! Vamos lá joogar. – Faz cara de cahorro na chuva com fome –

Matt: Esquece, Mello. Nem com essa cara tu vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

Mello: - chega mais perto e faz cara de chinchila acabando de acordar –

Matt: N-nem...nem com.. essa c-cara... É SÓ EU NÃO OLHAR 8D! – vira para o jogo –

Mello: - tira o portátil da mão de Matt e faz a mesma cara anterior –

Matt: OKAY, MELLO! MAS PARA DE FAZER ESSA CARA. ¬¬

Os dois garotos entraram no orfanato e subiram até o quarto deles.

Quando chegaram, Matt ligou o vídeo game e colocou o jogo.

Mello: Há! Dessa vez tu não vai ganhar tão fácil de mim. – pega um controle –

Matt: Mello, eu ganho de você com os pés. – pega o outro controle-

Mello: Veremos então.

Depois de quinze perdas seguidas, Mello (finalmente) desiste.

Mello: PQP Matt! – toca o controle longe – DESISTO ENTÃO Ò.Ó

Matt: Aiê Mello, bem agora que tava ficando legal... Vamos jogar mais!!

Mello: Affe, não, tu sempre ganha.

Matt: Tsc, então eu jogo com o Cage, eu nem sei jogar com ele.

Mello: Mentira, você sabe jogar com todos.

Matt: Tá bom então, eu jogo com os pés. – coloca o controle no chão com os pés em cima –

Mello: Tá bom então ;D – pega o controle –

Cinco minutos depois...

Matt: PQP MELLO, EU NÃO JOGO MAIS CONTIGO. EU TE VENCI COM OS PÉS!

Mello: AAAAAAAAAAAH, ISSO NÃO FOI JUSTO!!

Matt: CLARO QUE NÃO FOI JUSTO, EU JOGUEI COM OS PÉS, E TU COM AS MÃOS! E EU GANHEI DE TI, AINDA POR CIMA!

Mello: Anos de terapia pra mim. – se isola –

Matt: Qual é, Mello?! Nem foi tão humilhante assim... Podia ter gente vendo...

Mello: Mas já basta ter perdido para um idiota como você. – começa a fazer círculos no chão com o dedo –

Matt: Okay... Então, vamos tomar chocolate gelado?

Mello: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! – pula, prende o pé e cai –

Matt: -.-

Matt e Mello apostam corrida até a cozinha, e , Mello tropeça e cai.

Depois de tomarem chocolate gelado, os dois estavam saindo de dentro do orfanato, mas então viram uma coisa que os impressionou...

Mello: MATT... OLHA AQUILO...

Matt: AQUILO É...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continua...**

**Kadaj: Gentem, você gosta de fazer propagandas.**

**Minako: Hein? Eu fiz propagandas?**

**Kadaj: Sim, do PSP, do Mortal Kombat..**

**Minako: Nem percebi...**

**Kadaj: ¬¬**

**Minako: Taá, sai daqui - empurra Kadaj pra longe -**

**Aquele negócio do Matt ganhar do Mello com os pés, eu me inspirei em mim mesma, quando eu perdi pro meu primo quando ele tava jogando com os pés. u.ú**

**Deixem reviews, a autora agradeçe. n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maiis um capiitulo :D**

_pensamento._

- entre isso - acões.

**Funny Days**

Cap. 2

Mello: MATT... OLHA AQUILO...

Matt: AQUILO É...

Matt e Mello: AQUILO É O NEAR FORA DO ORFANATO!

Near: Oi?

Mello: E olha... não tem ninguém ali... – faz cara de mau – EU VO LÁ BATER NELE! :D – corre até o Near –

Matt: De novo não...

Quando Mello está chegando lá, se preparando para dar uma voadora nele, Roger fecha a porta e Mello da de cara com a mesma.

Mello: PORXX ROGER! – se levanta- QUE QUE TU TÁ FAZENDO?!

Roger: Mello, eu já te falei, não é pra você brigar com o Near. ¬¬

Mello: NÃO! ME DEIXA PASSAR, EU VOU LÁ BATER NELE! – Mello olha para Roger com aquelas caras de psicopata dele –

Roger: Não – segura Mello- se for assim, eu vou te colocar de castigo. Ò.ó

Mello: NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!

Roger: Posso sim, eu vou. – arrasta Mello para o quarto –

Mello: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – se solta – VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME PEGAR PRIMEIRO.

Então, Mello sai correndo e Roger atrás dele.

Matt: - olhando a correria – _'você vai ter que me pegar primeiro'?! ahieiaeiaheiahieia._

Algumas horas depois, Roger conseguiu pegar Mello e o levou para o quarto. Matt foi junto.

Matt: Bah, Mello. Tu ta mal, hein? Roger conseguiu te pegar. -.-

Mello: CALA A BOCA. – morde um pedaço do chocolate –

Mello deita em sua cama, pega um mangá e começa a ler, Matt estava jogando vídeo game.

Mello: Matt... – vira para Matt –

Matt: Quê? – olha para Mello rápido, mas olha de novo para seu jogo.

Mello: - fica corado e enfia o mangá na cara – ahn... Nada não. o/o

Matt: - vira para Mello – Ah, não. Agora fala.

Mello: Nada, eu já disse!! ò.ó

Matt: Não, não. Tu me chamou, deve ser alguma coisa legal, fala!

Mello: Tu não tava jogando vídeo game?!

Matt: - desliga o vídeo game – Ah, que pena, caiu a luz u.ú.

Mello: - olha para o abajur aceso – Não caiu,não ù.ú.

Matt: FALA, MELLO! – se joga em cima de Mello –

Mello: - cora mais ainda – Deixa de ser chato, eu to lendo mangá.

Matt: - arranca o mangá da mão de Mello – FALA, POR FAVOR!

Mello: Aiiê, é que... bom...você sabe...

Matt: Não sei, não. Por que tu não fala?!

Mello: É que, Matt, não dá pra falar isso agora!

Matt: Mas antes tu ia falar!!

Mello: Mas daí eu vi que não da pra falar isso agora!!

Matt: Por favooor. – olhinhos brilhando –

Mello: Bom..é que eu...

Mello é interrompido por alguém batendo na porta ( N/A: Como sempre...)

Mello: _Salvoo!! Que anjo será que bateu nessa porta para me salvar?_ – Entraa!

A pessoa abre a porta e entra.

Mello: NEAR?! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! _Pqp, maldito pirralho, mandaram o demônio aqui. ò.ó_

Near: ... Roger pediu para que eu chame vocês para jantar...

Mello: Por que ele pediu para VOCÊ vir nos chamar?!

Near ignora Mello e sai.

Mello: MALDITOO! ME IGNOROU!

Matt: Ta, ta, vamos então.

Chegando lá na sala de jantar/comida, Matt sentou-se em uma mesa e começou a jogar seu Game Boy.

Mello se serviu e sentou na mesma mesa de Matt.

Matt: MONSTRINHO FDP!!

Mello: Desiste. Vai logo pegar alguma coisa pra comer.

Matt: NUNCA! – ajeita os óculos no seu rosto –

Mello: ¬¬

Matt: MORRA! – levanta da cadeira e começa a pular – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

As crianças nem olhavam mais, já estavam acostumadas.

Matt: - para de pular e fica de pé parado olhando para o Game Boy - ...

Mello: ...

Matt: ...

Mello: ... Matt?

Matt: ... GANHEI! – sai correndo para pegar alguma coisa para comer –

Mello: Maluco ¬¬

Depois da janta, os dois foram para fora do orfanato e se sentaram em dois balanços de lá.

Matt: Foi aquii que a gente se conheceu n.n

Mello: Pois é...

Matt: UH?! VOCÊ SE LEMBRA?! O.O

Mello: ¬¬' por que eu não iria lembrar?

Matt: Ahh... Não seii... 8D

Mello: ¬¬

Matt: Hey, Mello...

Mello: Quê?

Matt: Que que tu queria me falar antes?

Mello: De novo com isso?

Matt: SIM!!

Mello: Affe, Matt.

Matt: Qual é?! Nada vai mudar se tu falar.

Mello: Como tu sabe, se tu nem sabe o que que é?!

Matt: Não importa, eu prometo.

Mello: Se eu falar, tu não vai deixar de ser meu amigo, né?

Matt: Claro que não. 8D

Mello: Okay, então... Eu vou falar.

Matt: To ouvindo.

Mello: Matt... Eu... eu te... EU TE AMO, QUE MERDA ¬¬

Matt: Háa, eu sabia que você ia falar isso. 8D

Mello: ENTÃO POR QUE ME OBRIGOU A DIZER?!

Matt: Porque eu queria ouvir isso de você. – da um beijo na bochecha de Mello – eu também te amo. (:

Então, eles se beijam, e ficam abraçados olhando as estrelas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**E fim :D**

**Fiquei a tarde inteira escrevendo. u.ú**

**Okay, não foi um yaoi assim, mas foi shounen ai levinho. **

**Espero que tenham gostado, eu sei que eu não sei escrever humor, mas paciência. **


End file.
